Lily Black-Daughter of Poseidon
by Keep Calm Im A Starship Ranger
Summary: Lily Black is a twelve year old girl with her best friend, Charlie Matthews. She is in foster care with an alcoholic mother and a father she never knew. When she comes to Camp Half-Blood, she is a lot like her big brother. You should read this. Seriously. I update fast. PLEASE READI SUCK AT SUMMARIES! Read and review! Rated T just cuz.


I was quiet, not wanting anyone to notice me. I tucked my very dark, long hair into a ponytail and stared at the board. I was in my maroon and white school uniform-a kilt, t-shirt, knee socks, and sneakers. Mr. Brunner was talking about Achilles, a Greek hero was said to be invulnerable except for his heel, which was how he was killed.

My best friend, Charlie, sat next to me. The both of us had dyslexia and ADD, which had made us get to know each other in the first place. It was a dreary day, with a fog outside that still wasn't gone at one o'clock. Behind me, Britney Wells was trying to come up with a rumor about me with her friend Fiona Hayes. I tried to ignore them, but they sucked at whispering. Their blonde hair and six pounds of make-up made them look like barbies. Mr. Brunner seemed oblivious to it. I tapped the desk anxiously and looked at the board. The letters mixed together and whirled around, so I just sort of gave up. I listened for a bit, but go sidetracked when I looked at a poster of a picture of some ancient Greek building. The markings of Ancient Greek formed themselves and I understood it. It said "Poseidon-God of the Sea". I stared in disbelief. Since when did I know Greek?

"Lily." Said Charlie. I looked at him, with his soft blue eyes and light brown hair.

"Class is over." Jeez, how long did I stare at that poster?

I nodded and grabbed my backpack. Mr. Brunner was at his desk in his wheelchair, looking at us.

"Have a good day." He said as we left. I called back with a "You too."

Charlie and I went to our lockers that were right next to each other.

"Did you notice the new teacher?" Asked Charlie.

"No. Dude or dudette?"

"Dude. Joe said he was a student teacher. There he is." Charlie pointed to a tall-ish, dark-haired, tan, muscular guy probably about 18. Why he chose to be a student-teacher for sixth grade beats me. He was talking to Mr. Brunner at his door, looking nervous. Mr. Brunner said something, and pointed...at us?

The student-teacher started walking over to us, half walking, half running. He finally reached us.

"Uh, hi, I'm Percy." He said. "You two are Lily and Charlie, right?"

We nodded.

"Okay, you wouldn't happen to only have one parent, would you?"

Why was he asking this?

"I do, just me and my mom." Said Charlie cautiously. Percy looked at me.

"I live at a foster home." I stated.

Percy looked nervous. "Are you a student-teacher?" I asked.

"What? No. Um, you guys, have to, uh, come with me." He said.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

Percy looked behind us and his shoulders dropped as if he just wanted to go to bed. "That's why." Percy said. I realized that everybody had left the hallway. I turned around to see what Percy was looking at.

My jaw dropped. I jumped back and swallowed a scream. A freaking-monster or something-was trotting down the hall. It had six heads moving around, teeth bared, tongues lashing. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. He uncapped it and it sprung into a sword. Naturally. He ran at the monster. For some reason, it felt wrong to just sit there and watch it. Mr. Brunner appeared at my side.

"Lily, take this." He said, shoving a wrist brace at me. Yes, while some random kid was fighting a monster, my history teacher gave me a wrist brace.

"Put it on." He ordered. I strapped it on and saw the white of Charlie's eyes as he stared at Percy and the monster fighting.

"Push that." Mr. Brunner said, pointing to a small blue triangle on the palm of the brace. I pushed it and my hand was suddenly holding a shield with a sword at the ready above my arm. I grabbed the sword. I shoved my fear down and gripped the sword tightly. I found an opening on the monster and charged, not thinking twice about what I was doing. I saw Mr. Brunner give Charlie a sword, and instantly I could see his mind going into action. Where the heck was Mr. Brunner keeping these things? The monster saw us and started moving forward, despite Percy. Instincts I didn't know were there took over and my sword started flying around, Charlie at my side doing the same thing. In seconds, I found myself and Charlie with our arms outstretched, our swords in the monster's heart. That's when it exploded into gold, shimmering dust. Percy stared at us. His shocked expression quickly changed to a grin.

**Okay, so yeah. This girl Lily is a demigod and Chiron came to her school to teach, and when Percy came so did a monster. Yep. So, I wanted some ideas for some camper names so I will take any ideas. I know the monster is a hydra, but Lily doesn't know that. What did you think of it? Please review. I usually don't read this stuff at the bottom, so I don't even know if anyone is reading this. I already have chapter two and part of chapter three ready. Holiday vacation starts today so hopefully I can revise them and put them on quickly, and then add more chapters. I know there isn't much of a plot right now, but it will get better soon. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
